There are many jobs and other environments that require workers/participants to stand for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, it is well known that maintaining a fixed body position for prolonged periods increases the likelihood of muscle tension, fatigue and pain, and may cause individuals to adopt detrimental postures.
In particular, it is known that individuals required to stand for prolonged periods report increased incidents of lower back, foot, and ankle pain, physical fatigue, muscle pain, leg swelling, and general physical and mental fatigue as a result of prolonged standing. Common typical adjustments include shifting ones weight from one foot to the other to provide relief. However, while providing some temporary relief to the non-weight bearing foot, leg, and hip, this posture adjustment effectively doubles the weight supported by the single weight-bearing foot, leg, and hip.
Another typical temporary adjustment to relieve the stress of prolonged standing is to hyperextend or “lock” ones knees. However, maintaining this hyperextended position can reduce or temporarily cut off blood circulation, causing increased instability and potential loss of balance.
Another simple accommodation individuals often make is to lean forward in their stance and support themselves partially with one or both hands while working in a standing position. While this additional support may also provide some temporary relief to the feet and legs, it may place the individual in an out-of-balance position which may place greater strain on the lower back, and which may limit the individual's free use of their hands, as well as limit their ability to maintain balance.
Another detrimental aspect of prolonged standing is body sway. This subtle, unconscious movement to maintain proper positioning of the individual's center of gravity over their feet while standing still may create a momentary sense of loss of balance, and typically increases muscle tension and hastens muscle fatigue. Individuals required to stand for long periods often report foot pain and muscle fatigue from clinching ones toes, as well as leg and lower back pain and muscle fatigue from constant pulling to maintain one's center of gravity over one's feet.
Various devices have been utilized to mitigate the pain and fatigue caused from prolonged standing, such as floor mats, shoe inserts, adjustable chairs, sit-stand work stations, and compression stockings. Other ergonomic devices, such as manufacturing lifting assists, standing desks, and various braces have also been proposed to minimize the detrimental symptoms of prolonged standing. However, these devices are limited in their effectiveness, often limiting the user's mobility and balance.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,174, issued to Charash for an “Ergonomic Stand”, discloses a support stand adapted to provide support for an individual's posterior and knees as the individual maintains a modified standing position. However, the structure disclosed by Charash requires that the user step into and position themselves within the stand for support from both the front and the rear. Thus, while the Charash device may provide some weight-bearing support, it does not necessarily encourage the individual to maintain a proper balanced position, it may limit the mobility of the user at his/her work station, and it makes it more difficult for the individual to move easily to or from the work station.